


American As Apple Pie

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Cows, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Meddling Kids, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark likes cows. Clark likes pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American As Apple Pie

Sneaking into the kitchen, Clark lifted the top off the steaming apple pie. Mmm, that filling was yummy.

"Clark, honey, that pie's for Nell."

Uh oh. Clark zipped out to the barn, coming back with a solution. It was still steaming.

Daddy started to cut the pie. He made a funny face when he saw how Clark had fixed it. "Clark, do you want to explain this?"

"I ate the apple stuff, so I fixed it. It's a cow pie now, Daddy!"

"You know better than that. Now apologize to Nell."

"I'm sorry!"

Well, _I_ forgive you," Martha said, laughing.


End file.
